


Tentacle Trap

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 2 Special: Ichigo had come to Las Noches for a fight, and falls into a trap. His would be rescuer is an ass.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Tentacle Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tentacle Trap

Tier 2 Special: Ichigo had come to Las Noches for a fight, and falls into a trap. His would be rescuer is an ass.

-x-

Ichigo was walking through the vast desert of Las Noches. Upon defeating the Quincy he owed Grimmjow a debt, he had to spar with Grimmjow on a weekly basis.

Since Grimmjow couldn’t be running around the world of the living, Ichigo had to go into the world of hollows. ‘Where the hell is he?’

Ichigo had no idea about the world of hollows and the many dangers it held. He was about to find out.

Boom!

Ichigo had taken a wrong step, before he knew it white tentacles sprang from the ground and grabbed him. He dropped his swords and was lifted into the air. “Damn it!”

There were so many and moved so fast Ichigo couldn’t count them all. They invaded his clothing, slithering along his skin reaching deep inside his garb.

Ichigo gasped, shivering at the weird sensations he received from where they touched. They ventured deeper going after his most sacred of places. “You stupid tentacles let me go!”

He thrashed which only made the tentacles tighten their hold. He tried to release his spiritual pressure only to have his energy sucked away. “Damn it!” There was nothing he could do he was stuck.

“Whoo, was wondering what was keeping you shinigami.” Ichigo turned and spotted Grimmjow.

“Grimmj-aaahhh!” The tentacles started groping him, slipping under his fundoshi to tease his crotch and ass. His top rated no better as the tentacles danced along his muscles, front and back. “What is this thing?”

Grimmjow watched as they moved under the kids clothing. “You fell into a tentacle trap, it’s a mass of soul sucking monsters, they grab anything and drain their prey’s strength till there is nothing left.”

“Gah ahh, don’t just stand there help me.” Ichigo had gotten hard from the tentacles teasing, which was clear from the tent, and the sliding of the tentacles under the boy’s clothes.

The bluenette, licked his lips. “I don’t think so.”

“What?!” Ichigo gasped, only to moan as two tentacles began teasing his nipples. Grimmjow felt his manhood stirring.

“I have no reason to help you, now if you were my pet.” He almost purred at the thought. “Then as your master I would have to help you.”

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo tried to glare but his blush ruined it. ‘How cute.’ Grimmjow thought.

“I forgot to tell you, weaker prey they just absorb, the stronger the prey the more they toy, making sure they wring you dry.” Ichigo moaned, his body trembling.

He could see the bulges of the tentacles as they moved teasing the boy’s bare skin underneath. It wouldn’t be long before….

Ichigo gasped as his clothing dissolved into spirit particles. Grimmjow licked his lips as inch by inch of delicious skin became exposed. The espada shamelessly palmed his arousal.

The boy was delicious. The tentacles held his arms above his head so he couldn’t his anything. His fundoshi was the last to go, allowing his 14 inch cock to become exposed. Grimmjow whistled.

Ichigo wanted to glare, wanted to cuss the espada out, but all he could do was moan. There was a tentacle hot dogging his ass, while two others slithered along his cheeks.

Another tentacle had him by the balls so to speak, it coiled around his nuts then round and round his massive dick. ‘So the carpet does match the drapes.’ Grimmjow thought, finding it hot as hell. 

“Grimmjooooh!” the tentacle stroked his cock. The boy blushed, he was completely exposed in front of the blue haired espada. His arms were held above his head, and his legs were spread wide. Tentacles roaming the boy’s chiseled form, teasing his abs and pecs.

Grimmjow decided to make himself comfortable, he removed his own top exposing his ripped body. Broad shoulders, rock hard pecs, and sexy abs. He stuck a hand down his pants and lazily stroked himself as he watched the show.

Ichigo was getting wetter, his dick weeping more and more as his body was groped and teased. Ichigo closed his eyes as his orgasm neared. He fought it, resisting as much as possible. To make matters worse, as humiliating as being stripped naked and teased by tentacles was, Grimmjow was watching the whole show.

He felt the arrancar’s eyes on him. ‘I can’t not like this, not in front of him!’ his toes curled and his back arched, his climax hitting him like a wave.

Grimmjow licked his lips as rope after rope of thick semen erupted from the boy’s large dick. In his release he released more spiritual pressure which the tentacles absorbed. ‘Pent up were you shinigami.’ he smirked. “What do you say Kurosaki, you ready to become my pet?”

Ichigo glared. “Fuck you!” he gasped as the tentacle that was hot dogging his ass used his orgasm to thrust inside. Ichigo’s face turned red and he tossed his head back.

The tentacle wiggled inside his ass, seeking out something to make Ichigo scream in pleasure. It found it… “Oh my gawd!” he cried out, hips jerking. His 14 incher pulsed and throbbed.

Grimmjow got to see everything, the way Ichigo’s hole stretched around the tentacle, the way it pulsed when his special spot was brushed. His skin was flushed with arousal. His nipples nice and perky from arousal. The tentacles toyed with them, flicking them and teasing them.

Having his nipples played with made Ichigo hot, Grimmjow made a note of that. “Mmmhhmm ahh ah ah ah ah ah!” a second tentacle joined his ass, the two twisting inside the orangette.

His toes curled as he had another orgasm, this time the tentacles aimed his cock back at the boy covering his face, neck, chest, and abs with jizz. The tentacles smeared the cum all over him.

They fed on another helping of his energy. Ichigo was so strong this could go on forever. Grimmjow pulled his massive 16 incher out. He gripped his mighty shaft and pumped himself. ‘Does it feel good Kurosaki? I can make you feel even better.’ he thought.

Two orgasms later, Ichigo was a panting mess his mind lost in a fog of pleasure. The tentacles kept him aroused, and driving him nuts. Grimmjow was ready to blow himself, but he wanted the berry. “Last chance Kurosaki, want to become my pet or would you rather be satisfied by the tentacles?”

Ichigo gave him a look, his eyes were glazed, and he was drooling a little. Grimmjow was a little pissed the tentacles got him to such a state. “Please Grimmjow, take me, make me your pet I don’t want these tentacles I want your big hard cock inside me!”

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Grimmjow take his sword and cut down the tentacles. They vanished, and Grimmjow caught Ichigo. “You better not be lying pet.” Ichigo panted and looked at Grimmjow.

He grabbed the espada by his blue hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Grimmjow was shocked, but kissed back hungrily. He laid Ichigo out. “You want this pet?” he strokes his massive dick, the massive length was coated in his pre.

Ichigo trembled, reaching down he spread his cheeks. “Please master, take me!” he felt so empty, he needed to be filled and Grimmjow’s big cock looked so good.

“Such a good pet, so good so mine!” he lined up his cock, the tip rubbing Ichigo’s wanting hole. He pushed in making Ichigo moan. Grimmjow purred. ‘So tight!’ Ichigo’s hole swallowed him up so good.

Ichigo’s toes curled. “So big!” he moaned.

“You know it pet, and it’s all for you!” he stuffed Ichigo full reaching deeper than even the tentacles reached. His belly bulged from the massive size.

“So full!” he panted, hands coming down to rub the bulge Grimmjow made inside him. “Thank you master!”

Grimmjow blushed. “Saying cute shit like that…” he began to move making Ichigo cry out in pleasure. ‘You’ll make me fall deeper in love with ya.’ His hefty balls spanked Ichigo’s ass as he plunder his body.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around his master. “I’ve learned a lot about you pet, bet you learned a lot about yourself.” he found Ichigo’s perky nipples and began pinching the perky buds.

“Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” His penis pulsed, and he came. His cum splashing between their hard bodies.

“Still so much cum.” he collects some and licks it off his fingers. ‘Delicious.’ he wanted more. He sped up his thrusts, driving into his clenching heat. The friction was amazing for both of them. “Mine!”

“Yours!” Ichigo moaned in response.

Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo’s cock stroking it as he neared his own orgasm. “Please master, gonna cum!”

“Just a bit longer, with me.” Ichigo arched his back, his hole tightening. They came together, Ichigo shooting his load all over himself and Grimmjow cumming deep inside him.

The orangette twitched in orgasmic bliss. His master stuffed him full of his thick seed. Ichigo’s belly even swelling a bit. Grimmjow sighed, he pulled out gazing down at his pet. “Such a good pet you are.” He licked his lips.

Ichigo looked delicious, his ass gaping, cum leaking from his ass, his body flushed and covered in cum. “Now you are all mine.” he leaned down and began licking the cum off his body.

Poor Ichigo was spent. His body twitched with each lick from Grimmjow. “Get your rest berry, you are gonna need it.” he lifted the male up and tossed him over his shoulder.

When Ichigo woke up he was wearing a black collar. “Good morning pet, I bet you are hungry.” he says wagging his cock. Ichigo gulped. The bluenette saw the hungry look in the orangette’s eyes, and smirked. ‘My pet, my mate, my Ichigo!’

He got to work sucking Grimmjow’s massive rod. Grimmjow purred, he hadn’t intended for Ichigo to fall into a tentacle trap, but hell it worked out in his favor.

End


End file.
